


Subject Of Study

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But No One Gets Blackout Drunk, Crush at First Sight, Dry Humping, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Pining, Rating May Change, alcohol mention, excessive blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Jaskier loves telling stories. He is a Film student. When he is working on an assignment, he comes across a mysterious guy who is reluctant to be Jaskier's project. But Jaskier is determined to get to know this guy, only for his class project, of course. Where there's a will there's a way, right?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 22
Kudos: 155





	1. Man On A Mission

A new city. New people. New stories.

Many people do not like change. Jaskier didn’t mind it, he had been moving from one city to another since he was little. Sure, at first it was hard to leave his friends behind but he eventually learned to see it as an opportunity to make new friends. And he was good at it, if he did say so himself.

Jaskier had been at Continent University only for a few weeks and he had already managed to crash two parties, flirt with half the football team and most of the cheerleaders. Some people might think he was just looking to have a good time —which was at least partly true— but he also wanted a good story. He loved telling stories, it was how he made friends with everyone, it was also why he had decided to actually study how to tell good stories. However, in order to do that, he had to be part of those stories, or at least hear them from someone else first.

Only this time he was not on the lookout for the usual gossip. Jaskier had an assignment. A mission even. His first Cinematography project. He had to find something interesting enough, worthy. Lucky for him, he was sure he had found it. Well, almost sure.

In the short time Jaskier had been at CU he had identified many different groups, the usual cliques and their dynamics. But something else had caught his attention. Someone. A guy who didn’t seem to belong to any groups yet somehow seemed to command everyone’s respect. Or fear. Jaskier was determined to find out which.

Jaskier had first seen the mystery guy in the dorm. He was leaving his room just as the door of the room across the hall opened and the guy came out. Tall, broad-shouldered, long platinum-white hair. Jaskier had not seen him before, he was positive he would have noticed someone like that, but it wasn’t just the guy’s looks that made Jaskier curious. As he came out of the room, someone inside muttered “Thanks,” and handed the white-haired guy a roll of bills. The mystery guy didn’t reply, he pocketed the money and strode away, his expression unreadable. He didn’t even glance at Jaskier who was frozen outside his door, all but forgetting where he was going. In a matter of seconds, Jaskier had decided he had to find out who that was.

During the next few days, Jaskier kept an eye out for the guy, to the point of actually spying on his neighbor, but the guy did not come back. Jaskier did spot him a couple of times, a glimpse of white hair in a crowd, but he lost sight of him almost as quick as he had noticed it. So he decided to ask around. He had to collect some basic information before he could decide if this huge, brooding guy was also a huge, brooding, interesting guy. Thanks to the people he had already befriended, he learned that the guy’s name was Geralt and that he was a Biology student. They told Jaskier a couple of vague stories but no one seemed to know much else. That was a good start. Next, Jaskier had to actually go talk to him.

Jaskier saw his chance one morning a couple of weeks later. Geralt was sitting alone in the cafeteria, either deep in thought or about to doze off. Jaskier still hadn’t managed to find out much about him. He wished he had a bit more to go on before approaching him but this was a very good opportunity to introduce himself so he took it.

“Hi!” Jaskier exclaimed cheerfully. 

Geralt looked up at him but didn’t say a word. Jaskier sat opposite him, his best smile firmly on. After a few seconds, his face started to resent the tension and Geralt still hadn’t said anything.

“Jaskier.” He introduced himself. Geralt raised an eyebrow. “That’s my name.” 

Jaskier wasn’t sure how to proceed, he thought he might as well cut to the chase. “I am working on a project for my Cinematography class and I, well, I was thinking we could work together.” 

Geralt grunted and made a dismissing motion with his hand. Jaskier didn’t move, what he did do was notice that Geralt’s jacket had some very particular stains around the cuffs. They looked like blood. That was most definitely interesting. Jaskier had to get him to talk.

“This is, ah, a very fine morning, don’t you think? Can I get you another black coffee?” Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s cup and swirled the dregs around. 

Geralt stood up and left. 

“Nice talking to you!” Jaskier called after him. “Yeah, I have to go too. Let’s continue our conversation some other time, ok?” Jaskier was not going to give up on this so easily.

The next day Jaskier was sitting at the same table with two cups of coffee. He wasn’t even sure if Geralt would show up, he had no reason to think Geralt might be there again but he had to try. Jaskier had already been waiting for half an hour and was about to leave when he saw Geralt entering the cafeteria. Jaskier beamed and waved him over. Geralt sighed, he looked at the door behind him before shrugging and making his way towards Jaskier. He sat down and took one of the cups.

“What.” Geralt demanded in a low voice.

“You’re welcome.” Jaskier quipped. “Cream? Sugar?” Geralt looked at the door again.

“Right. I’ll get to the point. My project. You seem to be a very interesting person, I mean, even if some people think you’re scary. I don’t. I think the mystery vibe is cool, but maybe you could work on appearing more approachable.” 

“Is there a question in all of this?” Geralt eyed the cold coffee and downed the cup in one gulp.

“A question, yes. So, what I would like to ask is if I can follow you around and document, um, you. What you do. Tell your story.” 

“Not interested.” Geralt stood up and Jaskier did too, knocking over his chair in the process. A few people turned around but when they saw Geralt they quickly looked away. This confirmed to Jaskier that he was onto something good. He followed Geralt outside, trying his best to keep up with Geralt’s big strides. 

“Just let me interview you. I…” Jaskier was interrupted by a shrill ring. “What the…?” The noise seemed to come from somewhere nearby. Geralt grunted and produced a very old cell phone from his jacket pocket.

“Yes?” 

“How does that thing even work?” Jaskier asked, both perplexed and amused that someone would still consider using what amounted to stone age technology. 

Geralt shot him a dirty look, and turned his back on him to continue his conversation in monosyllables. “What? Hmm. When?” 

Jaskier tried to listen in but the only thing he could distinguish was a girl’s voice, she sounded scared, maybe even panicky. 

“I see. I will take care of it later today.” Geralt ended the call and nearly walked into Jaskier who was just an inch behind him. 

Jaskier grinned. “So where are we going later today?”

“You are going back to whichever daycare you escaped from. I’m late for class.” 

Jaskier did not have any intention to obey Geralt. He did feel intimidated but he was also curious and he knew it would be worth it to get to know Geralt. He decided to skip class, telling himself it was justified because he was working on his project, which depended on not missing whatever it was that Geralt was doing later, even though it mostly felt like stalking. He found a secluded spot just outside the lab he had seen Geralt go in and sat there to wait.

“Daycare,” Jaskier muttered to himself. “He’s what, maybe a couple years older?” He took out a notebook and a pen and started doodling.

A couple of hours later Geralt came out of the lab. Jaskier was still engrossed on his notebook, a drawing of Geralt’s face staring back at him, so it took him a second to realize his mission was walking away. He stood up and tried to follow Geralt while shoving his things into his backpack. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and he ran straight into someone. 

“Watch it!” A girl with shiny black hair held out her arm and stopped him from falling over. “Are you lost?” She asked.

“I’m, um, with…” Jaskier looked around, searching for Geralt. He found him and pointed towards his general direction, hoping the girl would leave it at that. He was mistaken.

“Hey, Geralt!” She yelled making Jaskier flinch.

Geralt turned around. “Yenn.”

“Didn’t know you were babysitting.” Yenn snickered.

“I’m not.” Geralt stared daggers at Jaskier.

“He’s not. We’re collaborating,” Jaskier piped. 

“We’re not.” Geralt hissed. 

Yenn looked from Geralt to Jaskier and snorted. “Right, I’ll leave you two to your collaboration. Geralt, I’m glad you’re learning to work with other people.” She turned on her heel and walked into the lab. Jaskier could see her shoulders were shaking but did not hear her laughing. 

“What are you doing here?” Geralt asked, jabbing a finger in Jaskier’s chest.

“You have something to deal with, I’m here to document it.”

“I don’t think so.” Geralt walked past Jaskier.

Jaskier hesitated for a second and then hurried to catch up. “Well I do, and you cannot stop me because last time I checked this is a free country.”

“Whatever,” Geralt mumbled while still striding away.

The sky turned gray as they reached the parking lot. Geralt was astride a motorcycle when Jaskier caught up with him. 

“Are we riding on that?”

“You’re not,” Geralt growled. He adjusted his helmet and revved up the engine. The motorcycle moved a few inches backwards and then the engine died. “Fuck.”

“It looks like you’re not riding that either.” Jaskier grinned. “But you’re in luck, I have a car.” Jaskier dangled his keys in Geralt’s face. 

Geralt looked around. Rain was already starting to fall, the bus stop was full and the queue was growing. He sighed. “Fine. But you will limit yourself to driving. No talking, no questions.” 

They drove in silence. Mostly. Geralt only spoke to give directions. Still, despite Geralt’s request, Jaskier tried to make conversation.

“Where are we going?”

“My place.”

“So you don’t live in the dorms?”

“Too expensive.” 

“Tell me about it. Hey, if you’re ever looking for a roommate…” 

“Turn right.”

“Bossy, aren’t you?” Jaskier remarked but he was smiling, he was too thrilled to mind Geralt’s manners. Besides, he was pretty sure he could see a bit of pink on Geralt’s cheeks.

“Left here.” Geralt instructed. “Please.”

“How far…”

“We’re here.”

They were right outside a big house. Old, in need of a fresh coat of paint. The front yard had definitely seen better days. 

“You live here?”

“For now. The owner lets me stay here to keep an eye on the house. Thanks for the ride.” Geralt got out of the car. Jaskier realized that was the most words he’d heard Geralt utter so far, he had a very nice voice, deep. Jaskier smiled to himself, forgetting why he was there. He snapped out of his reverie and jumped out of the car.

“Wait!” Jaskier rummaged in his backpack. “This house has character, I need to aahhh!” Two barks and a second later, a brown blur collided with Jaskier making him tumble to the ground. The dog licked his face. 

“Roach, no.” Geralt commanded half-heartedly . Jaskier could hear the amusement in his voice. Roach seemed to hear it, too. The chocolate lab pawed Jaskier’s chest playfully and continued licking his face until Geralt called her off in earnest.

“Roach?” Jaskier asked. Geralt raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to say anything bad about his dog. “Cute.”

Jaskier got up and tried to wipe his hands on his jacket, but the jacket was caked with mud and Roach’s drool. 

“I guess you’d better go home and get changed.” Geralt suggested. 

Jaskier pouted, shoulders slumped. He patted Roach and turned around to leave, dragging his feet. He heard a sigh. 

“Or you can borrow one of my shirts, I guess.” The words were barely out of Geralt’s mouth when Jaskier was by his side again. 

Geralt rolled his eyes. “You did the puppy eyes thing on purpose, didn’t you?” He asked accusingly.

Jaskier just grinned. Part one of his mission, making contact, was complete. Quite successfully, if he might add. He was looking forward to whatever happened next.


	2. Lights: The Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission accomplished? Not quite. Jaskier succeeded in talking to Geralt, now the actual project can begin. Of course, following a mystery man around can prove to be dangerous but maybe not as dangerous to Jaskier as a pair of amber eyes.

The three steps leading to the front door of Geralt’s house were worn in the middle. Geralt opened the door and both Jaskier and Roach bounded in. Jaskier walked inside wide-eyed, trying to take it all in. The house looked as old inside as it did from outside, the place had an aura about it, almost like a different entity. Haunted. “This is just fantastic!” Jaskier exclaimed. He imagined his opinion wouldn’t matter that much to Geralt but he wanted to show his appreciation.

Jaskier still had his camera in hand, miraculously intact after Roach’s greeting; he alternated between taking pictures, several seconds of video, and dictating notes. “This will go great with the titles.” He paced the living room twice still not quite comfortable to wander without Geralt’s permission.

“Over here.” Geralt indicated the stairs. “First door. Second drawer from the top. Pick a shirt.”

Jaskier climbed the stairs two at a time. When he reached Geralt’s room he took his time to admire the posters on the walls, the assortment of books and science magazines strewn on the floor and another stack on the desk by the window, an old laptop, and a fancy gaming setup in stark contrast. He noticed a couple of photographs on the nightstand and he couldn’t resist the curiosity, he took a step closer to have a better look. In one of the pictures a teenage Geralt, the same platinum white hair, all dressed in black, was glaring at the photographer and by extension, at whoever looked at the photograph; in the other one, a slightly older Geralt had an arm around a young girl, maybe his sister. Geralt looked more relaxed in that picture, a trace of a smile on his lips. Jaskier stared at the picture, he caught himself thinking about Geralt smiling, his lips. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. He opened the second drawer as Geralt had instructed and rummaged around until he found a shirt that wasn’t too big. He took off his muddy jacket and shirt. While he was at it, the doorbell rang. He heard Geralt opening the door but he couldn’t hear what he was saying. Jaskier stepped out of Geralt’s room, the clean shirt still in his hand. There was an old lady at the door talking to Geralt. 

“I’m glad you are doing well, dear. I don’t want to intrude, I heard Roach barking a few minutes ago and I noticed that strange car parked outside and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” The old lady looked over Geralt’s shoulder and saw Jaskier standing just outside of Geralt’s room, shirtless. “Oh, you have company! How wonderful, dear, he looks lovely. Much better than the last one!” She chuckled. “I’ll get out of your hair now, you two have a good evening!” 

She didn’t give Geralt time to say anything else. She had reached the sidewalk before Geralt processed what had happened and closed the door. He looked up and saw Jaskier, still shirtless. 

“So do you usually have shirtless people over?” Jaskier asked, truly curious.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” 

“I was getting to it when the doorbell rang.” Jaskier smiled apologetically. He swore he could see the color rising in Geralt’s cheeks.

“And what’s stopping you now?” Geralt rolled his eyes.

Jaskier grinned and stepped back into Geralt’s room before he could regret inviting him in.

When Jaskier came back downstairs Geralt wasn’t there. For a moment, Jaskier thought Geralt had decided to leave him there but a second later he reappeared carrying a large duffel bag. 

“Could you drive me somewhere else?”

“Sure,” Jaskier said coolly, trying to sound uninterested. He failed. “What do you have there?”

“Stuff. Let’s go.”

They stepped outside and Jaskier ran to the car, it was still raining and he didn’t want to get wet. Geralt walked calmly, opened the back door and put his duffel bag beside a guitar case.

“Is that a guitar?” Geralt asked.

“No, it’s a machine gun.” Jaskier laughed. “Of course it’s a guitar.”

“I thought you were a Film student.”

“I happen to be a man of many talents.” 

“Hmm.” Geralt got in the car. 

Jaskier wondered if Geralt would’ve been surprised if it turned out he had a machine gun. Probably not. Jaskier fumbled with his seatbelt.

“Let me drive.” Geralt requested.

“Hm, no.”

“Why not?”

“So many reasons. For one, I don’t really know you.”

“Yet you practically insisted on coming with me.”

“Well, I need a good story.”

“It’ll be faster, you don’t know where we’re going.”

“I can manage. It’ll be faster if you stop arguing. Is it a nasty place? A dangerous place?” 

“Just drive. Quietly,” Geralt said resignedly.

The place Geralt led them next was not at all nasty, and it didn’t look dangerous. At least not from the outside. They were in a quaint suburban neighborhood, parked in front of one of the fanciest-looking houses. Jaskier took out his camera. While he took pictures, Geralt knocked on the door in some sort of code. Jaskier was expectant. Was this a drug deal? Was he maybe having an affair with a bored housewife? Jaskier hoped it wasn’t that last one. The door opened just a fraction and a girl ushered them in. Jaskier noticed it was the girl in the picture he’d seen earlier in Geralt’s room.

“Geralt! Hurry, it’s in the basement! At least I think it’s still there.” She noticed Jaskier lurking behind Geralt. “Who is that?”

Jaskier gave a shy wave. “Hi! I’m Jas…”

“He gave me a ride.” Geralt interrupted.

“Hi, Jas! Nice to meet you. I’m Ciri.” The girl greeted him cheerfully before turning her attention back to Geralt. “What happened to your bike?”

“Ciri! Focus. Explain. Now.” Geralt demanded, his voice a low grumble.

_ Huh, so he talks to everyone like that _ , Jaskier thought. 

The girl started talking, her voice getting higher with every word. “Dara and I were playing in the woods near the river one day and we found this snake, it was tiny. He caught it and we kept it and fed it and it grew up so so much and this morning before school I was going to feed it and the tank was empty and it was gone and we can’t just call anyone else because we will get grounded and you know animals so you can help, right?”

“Hmm.”

“Wait, what?” Jaskier laughed nervously. “A snake. A real, reptile-y snake?” He flinched, he could’ve sworn he felt something slither past his legs. He took a step backwards, tripping on the carpet.

“You don’t have to stay. Thanks again for the ride,” Geralt said. He put a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder to steady him. Any thought Jaskier had about leaving evaporated.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I want to see this.” Jaskier failed to sound convinced. “I need to see this.”

Geralt sighed. “Why don’t you wait here with Ciri while I look for the snake?”

“But I need to document the whole thing!” Jaskier protested.

“You can do that after I catch it.” Geralt didn’t wait for Jaskier to reply. He took something out of the duffle bag, a hook, and marched to the end of the hall disappearing behind a door that presumably led to the basement.

Jaskier and Ciri looked at each other for a minute. They spoke at the same time.

“Are you Geralt’s sister?”

“Are you making a movie about Geralt?”

“Not really,” they said in unison. They laughed.

“We’re foster siblings. We lived in the same foster home for a while.” 

“I’m working on a project for my Cinematography class and I thought Geralt looked interesting.” Jaskier hoped he did not sound like a fool. A fool with a crush. He blushed. Ciri did not seem to notice.

“Oh, he is interesting.” She nodded. “And kind, and fun. Like, when you get to know him.” Ciri beamed. “Don’t let him intimidate you, that’s the trick. I have a feeling you aren’t intimidated so you should get along just fine.”

Jaskier felt his heart skipping a beat but he blamed the snake lurking somewhere in the house.

“I hope this doesn’t take much longer.” Ciri looked around nervously. “I shouldn’t have a loose snake here.”

“Why did you want to have a snake in the first place?” Jaskier asked.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Ciri said sheepishly.

There was a bang downstairs. “Fuck,” Geralt cursed loud enough for Jaskier and Ciri to hear.

“I think he found it,” Ciri said sounding relieved. She was right. A few minutes later, Geralt emerged holding the snake on the hook.

“Do you want to take a picture before I bag it?” Geralt asked. 

Jaskier gulped and stepped closer, he took several pictures but between his shaky hands and the fact that the snake was not exactly holding still he wasn’t sure they’d be worthy of a nature documentary. 

“What do you mean ‘bag it’?” Ciri asked. “I thought you were going to put it back in the tank.”

“You thought wrong. You’re not keeping it.”

“What are you going to do with it then?” Ciri pouted.

“I’m going to release it near the river, where it should be.” Geralt put the snake in a bag and turned to Jaskier. “Shall we? I still need to go fix my bike.”

Ciri walked them to Jaskier’s car. “Bye, Jas. Nice to meet you!” She gave him a light hug. “Thanks, Geralt. You’re my hero.” She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. “Say hi to Roach for me.” She ran back to the house.

Jaskier drove for a short while until they reached an area thick with trees. 

“Pull over.” Geralt requested. 

Jaskier stopped the car and Geralt got out, carrying the snake bag. Jaskier got out of the car as well. They walked in silence. When the river came into view Geralt placed the bag on the ground and opened it to let the snake out. Jaskier decided he needed a close up of the snake. He knelt and aimed his camera. His movement was too sudden. The snake reared its head and bit him. He yelled, more shocked than in actual pain. “It bit me!” He gasped for air, he could feel his throat closing. “I will die.” He looked at Geralt and was even more shocked and offended that he had the hint of a smile on his lips. Did Geralt want him dead?

“Hmm. We won’t let that happen. Come on, get up.” Geralt offered his hand. Jaskier took it somewhat reluctantly. His legs were shaking. Geralt half-carried him to the car. “You have to let me drive. You’ll be fine, just sit still.”

Jaskier handed Geralt his car keys and let him clear the back seat so he could lie down. He cursed his ill-advised curiosity. Here he was, maybe on the verge of death being driven to the hospital by someone who didn’t even like him. He opened his eyes when the car stopped, he sat up. They were not at the hospital, they were outside Geralt’s house. Geralt was really going to let him die.

“Come on, let’s wash the wound.” Geralt held out his hand to him again. Jaskier hesitated to take it. 

“I think I need to see a doctor,” Jaskier muttered.

“You need to stop being overdramatic,” Geralt grunted. “That was a garter snake. It is not venomous, its bite hurts but it won’t kill you.”

“And you couldn’t have told me that back there?” Jaskier yelled, finally taking Geralt’s hand. “I thought I was dying! Is that your idea of a joke? You’re a monster.” Jaskier berated him as they walked into the house.

“What can I say, you look cute when you’re scared.” Geralt smiled. “And quiet.” He added as an afterthought. He led Jaskier to the bathroom. 

Jaskier felt lightheaded. He was sure he was blushing to the roots of his hair, though he would not admit it was the combined effect of Geralt’s smile and having been called ‘cute’. He was still blaming the snake. Maybe he was hallucinating. He didn’t say another word until Geralt had finished washing the wound.

“How did you know how to catch the snake?” 

Geralt shrugged. “Herpetology class. It’s not hard.” 

“Do you think I’m… annoying?” Jaskier bit his lip. It was something else that he wanted to ask. Amber eyes met his.

“Hmm. You could be worse,” Geralt muttered. 

They were unnecessarily close, Geralt was still holding Jaskier’s hand. Jaskier just had to know. “And do you really think I’m cute?”

Geralt’s mouth twitched. Jaskier was sure he was going to burst out laughing, of course he hadn’t meant that. He looked away. He was thinking how to dismiss his last question as a joke when Geralt pushed him against the wall and kissed him roughly. Jaskier was stunned, it took him a second to reciprocate and then he got into it. He grabbed Geralt’s waist and pulled him closer, sliding his hands underneath Geralt’s shirt. Geralt bit Jaskier’s lower lip and kissed a trail down to his collarbone, Jaskier moaned and pressed even closer to Geralt, grinding his semi-hard dick against Geralt’s leg. Geralt kissed him again, rougher, deeper, then softer, pulling back, both of them panting.

“Maybe that’s enough excitement for today. You were attacked by a dangerous beast after all,” Geralt said, his voice coarse.

“Yeah, and let’s not forget the snake.” Jaskier quipped, very much out of breath. 

Geralt snorted. “Go get some rest.”

Jaskier didn’t want to leave but he also didn’t want to push his luck. “Can I come visit you someday?”

“Hmm.” Geralt grunted. He leaned down and grazed Jaskier’s lips with his. “Roach would like that.” He tugged lightly on Jaskier’s shirt. “And I would like my shirt back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like the story so far <3


	3. Pretty Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier realizes he's attracted to Geralt and he doesn't know what to do. He enjoys spending time with him but does he really know Geralt? Someone offers their advice, will Jaskier take it?

Jaskier tried to play it cool over the next few days. First, because he could not quite believe what had happened, and the thought of Geralt’s lips on his sent shivers down his spine. Second, because he wasn’t sure what to do next. Usually, he would not be asking himself what the other person thought about him. Usually, he’d move on to the next story, a new crush, something else, but he did not feel like he wanted to do that. So what did he want? He wanted to go see Geralt or at the very least talk to him but he couldn’t think about anything clever to say and the only excuse he really had, the borrowed shirt, yeah he wasn’t ready to give it back yet. Also, he had work to do. If he could only focus.

While working on the first part of his project,  a story told through a series of still images, Jaskier realized he might just have a legitimate excuse to call Geralt. He had many good photographs but he did not have one of Geralt himself. Jaskier reckoned that if there was a reason behind his call he wouldn’t sound entirely infatuated. He didn’t think anything of the first few missed calls, maybe Geralt was busy, in class or somewhere else. After several texts and many more missed calls, Jaskier started thinking that Geralt was ghosting him. He felt hurt but he decided to go to the lab where he’d seen Geralt the week before —had it only been one week?—, if nothing else he wanted to confirm Geralt was avoiding him.

After his last class of the day, Jaskier almost ran to the lab. It was nearly empty, only a few students remained. Geralt wasn’t there but something caught Jaskier’s eye. Shiny black hair. Yenn. He decided he might as well ask her. Jaskier approached her as soon as she stepped out of the lab shrugging out of her white coat.

“Yenn? Hi. I’m…”

“The kid that was with Geralt the other day. I remember you.” Yenn interrupted him. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, um, I’m looking for Geralt,” Jaskier said, turning his face slightly to the side to hide his blushing. “Do you know where I can find him?”

She looked him up and down, assessing him. “I thought you two were working together, didn’t he tell you he was not feeling well?”

“We are, I just… I have been busy and I didn’t want to bother him so I haven’t talked to him the past couple of days.” Jaskier was not sure why he was trying to explain himself to Yenn but he felt he had to. And if Yenn’s raised eyebrow was any indication, he was right.

“Well, he’s sick, so I’m guessing he’s at home and I suggest you let him rest. You can keep playing later. Bye.” With that she left.

“Playing? We’re not playing,” Jaskier said indignant but Yenn was already gone. He debated what to do next. His internal struggle lasted just a few seconds. He knew what he wanted to do.

Fifteen minutes later, he was outside Geralt’s house. He heard Roach barking before he rang the doorbell. When Geralt opened the door, pale-faced and half-wrapped in a blanket, Jaskier heard Yenn’s words in his head: ‘let him rest’ and he wondered why he didn’t just listen to her but it was too late, he was already there and Geralt was staring at him. 

“Hi. How are you?”

Geralt’s glare was still intimidating, even with the dark circles under his eyes, perhaps even a bit scarier because of that. “Clearly, not as well as you.” He sneezed. “Are you going to come in or are you making me stand outside on purpose?”

Jaskier stepped inside, he took his time greeting Roach while he thought about what he wanted to say. He did not want to sound needy or clingy, it wasn’t like him. He was still thinking what to say when Geralt spoke.

“Did you bring chicken soup?”

“Chicken soup?” Jaskier asked, unsure if he’d heard right.

“Isn’t it what people bring when visiting someone sick?”

“No.” Jaskier felt guilty. “But I can make some, I think.”

Geralt snorted. “I’m joking. So you came to give me back my shirt?”

“Not really.” Jaskier’s guilt intensified. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You weren’t answering your phone.”

“Sorry. I caught a cold while fixing my bike, it was raining. I was asleep most of the day yesterday and today, and when I woke up you were already here.”

“Oh. Should I go? Yenn said I should let you rest.”

“Yenn? You talked to her?” There was genuine surprise in Geralt’s voice.

“Kinda. I went to the lab looking for you and I ran into her. She told me you were sick and that we could continue playing later.” He shook his head in mock disbelief.

“Sounds like her. Yenn can be…”

“Rude?” Jaskier suggested.

Geralt half-snorted, half-sneezed. “And what was so pressing that you went looking for me?”

“I missed… the chance to take your picture.” Jaskier caught himself at the last second. 

“Hmm.”

“But you look like hell now, so that will have to wait.” Jaskier grinned, he didn’t think Geralt looked any less hot but he didn’t have to know that. “I’m sorry I bothered you. We should be in bed.”

“Is that so?” Geralt raised an eyebrow. 

Jaskier blushed crimson. “I mean, you’re sick and it’s getting late. So you should be in bed, resting and I should be... in my own bed.” Jaskier blurted. There was no coming back from that. “I’ll go now.”

Geralt’s voice was neutral but his stare was as intense as ever. “I’m glad you’re here. If you want to stay a bit longer to… talk about your project, I can make some coffee.”

“Tea. I’ll make it. You go lie down.”

Jaskier had no trouble finding his way around Geralt’s kitchen. He was grateful for the few minutes alone, he rolled his eyes at how silly he had sounded but he decided it had not been too bad, Geralt wanted him to stay, right? He felt a lot more confident when he went upstairs balancing two steaming mugs. He sat at the desk and they talked, well, Jaskier did most of the talking at first. To his absolute amazement, Geralt actually talked too, about his classes, about Ciri, about Roach. Then, when Geralt had almost lost his voice, Jaskier sat on the edge of the bed and he told Geralt funny stories. Time went by quickly and all of a sudden it was so late that it was almost early. Jaskier was nodding off, half-sitting, half-slipping down the headboard, Geralt’s hand in his. 

“This is not bad,” Geralt said.

“Could be the fever,” Jaskier mumbled. 

“Jaskier.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

The distinct feeling of being watched woke Jaskier up. He blinked a few times to orient himself, Roach was beside the bed, looking at him, licking his hand. Jaskier patted her and turned around, he saw Geralt still fast asleep. He smiled, feeling warm and comfortable. He closed his eyes again thinking about going back to sleep. A second later Jaskier jolted out of bed. He had suddenly remembered he was supposed to be in class to deliver the first part of his project, and he was already late. 

“Shit!” Jaskier exclaimed, frantically looking for his shoes. Geralt stirred but did not wake up. “Shit.” Jaskier whispered. He fixed his clothes as best he could and tiptoed all the way downstairs, then ran outside, hopped into his car and left, tires screeching. 

The rest of the day was no less hectic. Jaskier did text Geralt telling him he hoped he felt better but after that he didn’t have time for much else. He was glad to find his room empty, he was tired and he was hoping to be alone. Well, not exactly. What he really wanted was to be back in Geralt’s bed, under different circumstances but he wasn’t sure that would happen. For now, he had an idea. He kicked off his shoes and threw himself on the bed, taking Geralt’s shirt from under his pillow. He was planning to do laundry the next day, so it wouldn’t be a big deal if the shirt got a little dirtier, would it? Jaskier pressed the shirt to his face, he imagined he could smell Geralt in it. He unzipped his pants, pulling them down just a little, and slipped his hand inside his boxers. He stroked his cock slowly but firmly for a couple of minutes before wrapping Geralt’s shirt around it. 

“Ah, yes.” He moaned, enjoying the friction. He quickened the pace, thrusting his hips to meet the movement of his hand. He heard his phone buzzing but he was far too busy, whoever it was could wait. It didn’t take too long for him to reach his climax. He gasped, imagining Geralt’s hand around his cock. He tried to catch the semen in his hand to not make a complete mess in the shirt, but he was sure it was stained with precum anyway. He’d deal with that tomorrow. He closed his eyes. His phone started buzzing again somewhere but Jaskier was already asleep.

The sound woke him up. Knocking. For a second Jaskier thought he had imagined the noise but there it was again, insistent knocking. He checked the time, too early for class. Jaskier cursed his roommate for forgetting his key. He untangled himself from the bedsheet, pulling on his underwear and pants, and got up to open the door.

“So, are you in the habit of disappearing after sleeping in someone else’s bed?” Geralt asked.

“Geralt! What? I… no! I was busy and...” Between the sudden awakening and the genuine shock, Jaskier was at a loss for words.

“Calm down, I was joking.” Geralt grinned. “Can I come in?”

Jaskier stepped aside. “You look much better today.” 

Geralt shrugged. “It’s my superpower.” 

“I’m glad,” Jaskier said, he meant that. “Was that you calling last night?”

“Yes, I wanted to ask you something.” Geralt looked around Jaskier’s room.

“Yeah?” Jaskier followed Geralt’s line of sight to the sheets still tangled on the bed and, very visible on top of them, Geralt’s shirt. He moved to block the view. “What’s that?”

“A favor. I’ll be away for a couple of days on a field trip, could you look after Roach? You don’t have to bring her here, just go by my house, fill her bowls. She uses the doggy door to go outside when she needs to, but if you could walk her that’d be good. I’d ask Ciri but she’d have to ask for a ride.”

“Sure, I’ll do it.” Jaskier smiled.

“Thank you.” Geralt smiled and leaned slightly to look over Jaskier’s shoulder. “Is that my shirt?”

Jaskier’s smile turned into a grimace. “Um…”

“Have you been sleeping in it?” Geralt asked, a note of amusement in his voice.

“What? No!” Jaskier scoffed.

“So then you don’t mind if I take it now?” Geralt took a step towards the bed.

“No!” Jaskier stepped in front of Geralt. “I’m doing laundry today, I’ll give it back when you return.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow. “No big deal, I can wash it myself.” He took another step towards the bed and grabbed the shirt.

“No!” Jaskier snatched the shirt from Geralt’s hand. “It’s… it’s not… clean.” He blushed scarlet and looked at the floor.

“Hmm.” Geralt muttered. “Lucky shirt.”

Jaskier raised his eyes, wondering if he’d heard right, and the look on Geralt’s face, if he had to guess he’d say it was hunger.

Geralt held out his hand, Jaskier offered him the shirt but Geralt shook his head. Jaskier gave him his hand then and Geralt pulled him forward, against him, holding him an inch away from his face.

“May I?” Geralt asked in a harsh whisper.

Jaskier nodded. A second later, Geralt had a hand on the back of Jaskier’s neck and kissed him deeply. Geralt pushed Jaskier gently until his back hit the wall, then he pulled away slightly, his finger pulling a belt loop on Jaskier’s pants playfully. Jaskier nodded again and Geralt unbuttoned and unzipped Jaskier’s pants, slipping a hand in his underwear. Jaskier closed his eyes, losing himself to the sensation of Geralt’s rough hands on him. He was so hard. He leaned forward to kiss Geralt again but didn’t find him. Jaskier opened his eyes and found Geralt kneeling.

“Geralt?” Jaskier mumbled. 

“Hmm.” Geralt smiled crookedly. He pulled his hair into a messy ponytail and licked the tip of Jaskier’s cock, then he ran his tongue along the length a few times before taking him into his mouth.

Jaskier’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. His knees felt weak. Geralt’s mouth felt so good. He didn’t know how much longer he’d last. He grabbed Geralt’s hair, thrusting his hips forward. The sensation was overwhelming, he moaned obscenely. He was so close. He looked towards the door and he remembered something.

“Geralt… My roommate… he.. Ah… he could come…”

Geralt looked up at Jaskier, the same crooked grin on his lips. “What a coincidence, so could you.”

There was a noise at the door. 

“Fuck.” Geralt cursed. “Maybe not.” He stood up quickly, pulling Jaskier’s pants up.

Jaskier was still trying to catch his breath when his roommate came in.

“Thank you for looking after Roach, here’s the key.” Geralt put the key on the nightstand. He appeared as cool and detached as ever. “Thanks for everything.” He smiled at Jaskier, nodded to Jaskier’s roommate and left.

“Was that Geralt Rivia? Really, Jaskier, I thought you had a questionable taste but him?”

“It’s not what you think.” Jaskier bit his lip, he wanted to say nothing had happened but he didn’t think he’d sound believable at the moment but something else in his roommate’s tone nagged at him. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, he’s… strange, he’s known to be violent and... “

“What?” Jaskier asked, annoyed.

“Some people are pretty sure he killed someone.”

“That’s ridiculous, he did not.”

The roommate shrugged. “That’s what I’ve heard. And besides, wasn’t he doing our neighbor across the hall?” 

Jaskier did not know what to say. He recalled the first time he had seen Geralt. He was coming out of that room. But there could be many reasons for that. He just shook his head.

“So you know him that well already? Fine. All I’m saying is, I think you’d be better off staying far away from him.” He picked a few books and left.

Jaskier didn’t say anything else. For a few minutes he couldn’t move. A single thought occupied his head: did he know Geralt, did he, really? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me longer to post this, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for the kudos and comments!


	4. Camera: Differing Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting while doing a favor for Geralt gives Jaskier food for thought. Jaskier is conflicted by his roommate's opinion about Geralt, and he might have to do something about that.

Over the next few hours, Jaskier tried to clear his head. His roommate’s words had left him wondering. Jaskier was convinced Geralt was a good person, and no, he didn’t just say that because he liked him. In any case, Jaskier didn’t want to think about it at the moment. He set to work on his assignment, which proved to be a bad idea almost immediately since it had to do with Geralt. Jaskier eyed his bed from time to time. He wasn’t tired, it was just that Geralt’s shirt was still there. When he couldn’t concentrate on his project anymore, he decided it was time to do his laundry. He was tempted to ‘play’ with the shirt again before washing it, but he told himself that it would definitely go against his plan to clear his head. “Shame,” he sighed.

All too soon it was time to go look after Roach. Jaskier still didn’t want to think too hard about the things his roommate had said. Jaskier liked what he knew about Geralt and that was good enough for him. Besides, something else required his attention. He had arrived at Geralt’s house, the door was unlocked and Roach was not there. He recalled Geralt telling him that Roach went out by herself but why would the door be unlocked? Geralt had given him a key so this was definitely not right. Jaskier went in, fishing his phone out of his pocket, he was about to call Geralt when he heard a bark followed by his name.

“Jaskier, is that you?” 

“Ciri!” Jaskier smiled, relieved. “What are you doing here?”

“I took Roach out for a walk, what are  _ you _ doing here?”

“Geralt asked me to feed Roach while he’s out.”

“Really? I thought he just forgot to tell me to come. He usually asks me.” Ciri knelt to take Roach’s leash off. Roach bounded towards Jaskier and licked his hands. “Figures.” She giggled.

“What?”

“That he’d ask you, you know, since you’re… together and all.”

“What?” Jaskier repeated. “We’re not…”

“Oh! I get it. So it’s like a secret then?”

“No!”

“It’s ok, I won’t tell anyone.” Ciri winked. “You should definitely tell me, though.”

“There’s nothing to tell, at least I think there’s nothing to tell. Did Geralt…?” 

Ciri laughed. “He’s right, you’re so cute.”

Jaskier wondered if Geralt and Ciri had made it their mission to make him blush every time they saw him. He wanted to say something else but Roach demanded their attention. They cleaned and refilled Roach’s bowls without mentioning Geralt. When they finished Jaskier had relaxed again.

“Thanks, Jaskier.” 

“What for?”

“Being here. I’m just happy that Geralt has a… friend.” Ciri smiled. 

Jaskier could feel the blush creeping back to his face but he smiled too. “Don’t mention it. Like, really, don’t.” They laughed. “Hey, do you need a ride?”

“Sure. I’ll choose the music.”

The way to Ciri’s house did not feel long at all, Jaskier still remembered how to get there and between Ciri talking and going through his phone looking for an acceptable song to play it felt like they arrived in no time at all.

“So how’s your project going?”

“It’s going. I guess. I haven’t finished it but it should be ok.”

“Will you show us your film when it’s done?”

“Of course.” Jaskier smiled. It was nice to know someone wanted to see his work. “Good night, Ciri.”

“Night, Jas.” Ciri got out of the car. She took a step towards her house but then turned back. “Give Geralt a chance. He can appear to be emotionally stunted sometimes but he’s really sweet.” She waved and walked away before Jaskier could reply. 

He sat in the car for quite some time trying to process what Ciri had said. Him? Giving Geralt a chance? He was pretty sure it would have to be the other way around. He decided it was a good joke and actually started laughing when a car honk brought him back to the present. Jaskier made a mental note to ask Ciri not to say anything about him to Geralt, he could embarrass himself without help. 

That night Jaskier didn’t sleep too well. He attempted to work on his project, but he didn’t make much progress because every couple of minutes his mind wandered towards Geralt. His roommate’s warning words still bothered him but he was also trying to figure out if Ciri had been joking. He reasoned that Geralt must like him at least in some sort of way because he didn’t seem like the kind of guy to go around campus giving blowjobs to just anyone, right? Right? Then his roommate’s voice came back ‘ wasn’t he doing our neighbor across the hall ?’ and Jaskier didn’t know what to think. 

Unsurprisingly, Jaskier was exhausted the next morning. He skipped his first class in the hopes he could sleep in but he got out of bed an hour later feeling even more tired. He started feeling better after lunch, partly because of the food and partly because he was looking forward to seeing Ciri and Roach.

Jaskier arrived at Geralt’s house almost at the same time as the previous day but Ciri wasn’t there. He was disappointed for a moment but he cheered up when Roach appeared to be happy he was there. He’d had an idea for his project so he took the chance to go out with his camera. It didn’t take too long, then he took Roach out, re-filled her bowls, and cleaned around a bit. He was about to leave when he spotted a note by Roach’s box of treats.

‘Do NOT let Roach trick you into giving her more treats. She already had treats today. Don’t be a softie. Ciri.’

Almost on cue, Roach came to Jaskier nuzzling his leg, wagging her tail at the sight of the box. “Sorry girl.” Jaskier scratched her ears. “I have my orders.” He looked around for a pen and a piece of paper, and left Ciri a note on the kitchen table.

‘Who do you take me for? Of course, I did not fall for it. Jas.’

Jaskier was in a good mood when he got back to the dorm, he didn’t even mind his roommate jabbering loudly on the phone. The conversation didn’t last long.

“Hey, there’s a party tomorrow, are you coming?”

It took Jaskier a few seconds to realize the question was meant for him, he hadn’t noticed the call was over. “Party?”

“Yeah, remember those? Music? Cheap beer? Jell-O shots?”

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “I meant who’s throwing the party.”

“Some guy on the football team. Why? You didn’t seem to mind a few weeks ago, you just showed up.”

“Do you think they’d mind if I bring someone?”

“I don’t think anyone will notice… Wait, you don’t mean Geralt, do you?”

Jaskier crossed his arms defensively. “And what if I do?”

“Well, I’d advise you not to waste your time. I don’t think he’s ever been to one.” His phone buzzed. “But whatever.” He answered the phone.

Jaskier went back to ignoring him, he needed to think how he’d ask Geralt to go to the party.

The next day, Jaskier woke up to a short text from Geralt: ‘Thank you for looking after Roach. Please bring my keys to the lab.’

‘You came back early! I thought you’d said you’d arrive tonight.’ Jaskier replied. He wanted to ask about the party but decided to do that later at the lab.

It took Jaskier a great deal of self-control not to skip any classes and wait to go see Geralt. He ran to the lab the first chance he had but he didn’t see Geralt. He tried two more times before finding him just outside the building.

“Hey!” Jaskier greeted him, and before he could overthink it he blurted, “There’s a party tonight, do you want to come?”. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it sure as hell wasn’t this. Geralt looked at him with something very much like coldness.

“No.”

“O-kay. No to the party then. Do you want to do something else?”

“No.”

“Is something wrong? I can come back later if you’re…”

Geralt interrupted him. “No. Just. I don’t understand why you would… but it makes sense. Just go.”

“It makes sense? What makes sense?” Jaskier desperately tried to understand what Geralt was talking about.

Geralt sighed. “My keys, please?” He extended a hand towards Jaskier. “I do need to go back to the lab now.”

Jaskier couldn’t think about anything else to say. He handed Geralt his keys and his shirt, then turned on his heel without another word.

Back in his room some hours later, Jaskier could not help but go over and over everything he had done since the last time he’d seen Geralt, driving himself insane. Maybe Geralt regretted hooking up with him, maybe he had met someone else? Jaskier actually considered texting Ciri, maybe she would know something, but he stopped himself before sending the message rolling his eyes at the thought of involving a 12-year-old girl in whatever the hell this was. He sighed loudly.

“Are you coming or what?” His roommate was already on his way out. “Look, if you want to stay here and sulk because some white-haired asshole blew you off, suit yourself. All I’m saying is, you could still sulk at the party and you’d have something to drink.”

“How do you know…?” Jaskier wasn’t in the mood to party, not at all. But he also didn’t want to stay up all night thinking about what had happened. “You’re right, let’s go.”

At first, Jaskier couldn’t say he was having fun. A couple of shots later, however, he felt almost cheerful. There was still something Geralt-shaped at the back of his mind, and once or twice Jaskier was pretty sure he could feel his presence, but between the music and the people laughing and dancing he could tell himself it wasn’t there, dismissing it as wishful thinking. But perhaps that presence was not just a figment of Jaskier’s imagination.

After losing count of how many drinks he’d had, Jaskier was talking to a couple of cheerleaders he’d met at a previous party.

“Hey, Jaskier! How come you’re not hoarding the spotlight tonight?” One of the girls asked.

“Oh, you know. Too much work lately, I’m just…”

“He’s just moping.” His roommate materialized by his side and put an arm around Jaskier’s shoulders.

“Tired.” Jaskier stepped away from the one-armed hug. “And I’m not moping.”

“Pining then.”

“Really?” The girl leaned in, it was unclear if she wanted to hear better or if she was trying to keep balance.

“Yeah, because Jaskier here is dumb enough to believe that a huge asshole…” 

Jaskier didn’t let him finish the sentence, he shoved his roommate and threw a wild punch. “He’s not a huge asshole.” His balled fist connected with the side of the guy’s face, the impulse made Jaskier stumble and trip the girl who was listening. The girl’s boyfriend appeared out of nowhere ready to fight. Jaskier closed his eyes and raised his arms to block the new attacker, but the blow never came. Someone tugged on Jaskier’s arm to help him get up. It was Geralt.

No one got in their way as they went out. Jaskier was too stunned to talk. For a few seconds. The moment they stepped outside, Jaskier was getting over the initial surprise. He swatted Geralt’s arm away and confronted him.

“What are you doing here?”

“You invited me.”

“Yeah, and you said no. No, actually, you grunted no.”

“Hmm.”

“Eloquent as always.” Jaskier took a step and swayed where he stood. 

“Let me walk you to the dorm.” Geralt held out his arm and Jaskier took it reluctantly to steady himself.

They didn’t say another word until they were out of Jaskier’s room. Geralt broke the silence.

“You were really going to start a fight to defend me?”

“Yeah, that’s me. I pick fights,” Jaskier said, slurring his words.

“I don’t doubt it. I’m just wondering why you took it so personally.”

“Maybe he’s right and I’m dumb. But he doesn’t get to call you an asshole.”

Geralt pushed Jaskier up against the door and kissed him.

“Asshole,” Jaskier muttered.

Geralt snorted. “I deserve that.” He kissed Jaaskier again, biting on his lower lip. “Open the door.”

Jaskier did as he was told and they stepped inside. Jaskier needed to lie down, he staggered the rest of the way to his bed and collapsed on his back, the ceiling was spinning. He closed his eyes. He thought he’d heard Geralt leaving but when he opened his eyes a few seconds later Geralt was standing by the bed.

“May I?”

Jaskier snickered. “My roommate is not going to like this.” He made room for Geralt. Geralt shrugged off his jacket letting it fall to the floor and sat on the bed to take off his boots.

“Why were you there? At the party.” 

“I wanted to apologize. I made a mistake and I guess I wanted to see how mad you were at me,” Geralt said, still facing away from Jaskier. “I’m sorry. I have some explaining to do, if you want to hear it now.”

Jaskier snored lightly.

“Really?” Geralt turned around. “I say I’m sorry and you fall asleep on me?”

Jaskier opened his eyes. “Hey, you’re wearing... that shirt.” He yawned. “So why were you at the party?”

“Jaskier, go to sleep.” Geralt lay down and kissed him softly. “We can talk tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update, lockdown feels weird. I will do my best to finish the story by the end of the month. Thank you for reading and stay safe <3


	5. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt has some explaining to do, will it change Jaskier's mind about him?

Early morning, just before dawn. Jaskier was familiar with the feeling of being awake at this hour. More often than not because he had stayed up all night, but not this time. He became aware of his surroundings, his bed felt unusually stuffy. He was facing the wall and when he moved his arm to throw the sheet off him, his elbow connected with something. Someone. Memories of the previous night came rushing back: the party, the drinking, the sudden appearance of…

“Geralt!” Jaskier exclaimed, fumbling with the bedsheets to turn around and face him, managing to hit him again. “You’re still here.”

“Ow!” Geralt growled. “Of course I’m still here, are you kicking me out or just literally kicking me?”

“Sorry. I’d like to get a bigger bed but there’s not much room here anyway.”

“Are you still lightheaded?”

“No. I feel better, why?”

“I was thinking we could maybe finish what we were doing the other day.” Geralt leaned in and grazed Jaskier’s lips with his. “Unless you’d rather go back to sleep.”

“Let me think.” Jaskier closed his eyes, keeping his face as impassive as he could. “I guess…” But Geralt didn’t give him a chance to continue teasing him. He grabbed the back of Jaskier’s neck and kissed him roughly. Jaskier kissed him back just as desperately.

“Wait, wait.” Jaskier pushed back reluctantly and peeked over Geralt’s shoulder. 

“We’re alone,” Geralt said, pulling Jaskier closer again. “Your roommate got here a little after we did, but he took one look at us, cursed and left.” He kissed Jaskier again. “Guess he doesn’t like me.”

Jaskier pressed against Geralt. “Don’t take it personal, he’s not crazy about me either.” He slid one leg between Geralt’s, gasping when he felt both of them getting hard. “You know that shirt looks better on me, right?” Jaskier’s voice was breathy. “But right now I think it’d look better on the floor.”

“Smooth.” Geralt smirked. He pushed away from Jaskier and took off his shirt in a swift movement. He grabbed Jaskier’s shirt and tugged playfully. “This one, too.”

Jaskier was less than graceful, but after a few tries he managed to disentangle himself from the sheets and the shirt and then he was staring open-mouthed at Geralt. 

“What?”

“You’re so hot,” Jaskier blurted. He did not expect the obvious blush that colored Geralt’s cheeks. “Come on, like no one’s ever told you that before.” Jaskier shoved him playfully but Geralt was not smiling. “No one’s ever told you that before?” Jaskier gasped, Geralt shook his head. “That won’t do.” Jaskier pushed Geralt onto his back and sat astride him, if a bit clumsily. “You’re the hottest man I’ve ever seen.”

Geralt opened his mouth but Jaskier didn’t give him a chance to speak. He leaned down and kissed Geralt, mouthing the word “hot” and biting his lower lip every time he did, grinding his hips against Geralt’s hard-on. Geralt tried to slip his hands inside Jaskier’s jeans but there wasn’t enough space, so he put them into Jaskier’s back pockets instead and squeezed his ass. Jaskier took his hands off Geralt’s arms to continue undressing him, Geralt lifted his hips from the bed so Jaskier could pull down his pants and then tugged on the top button on Jaskier’s pants but Jaskier took his hand pinning it to his side. “Let me do it.” Geralt nodded.

Jaskier trailed kisses from Geralt’s jaw down to his chest, taking his time, being extra gentle. He wanted Geralt to feel admired. Geralt grabbed him by the waist, grinding against him, cursing. But Jaskier had no intention to rush it. He was enjoying himself too much, and he suspected Geralt was enjoying it too, despite the apparent desperation. He rubbed Geralt through his underwear in a maddeningly slow rhythm, while dragging his boxers down inch by inch. When Geralt dug his nails on his hip bones, Jaskier retaliated by taking Geralt’s cock into his mouth. Geralt cursed and banged his head on the wall.

“Fuck,” Geralt hissed again.

“Are you alright?” Jaskier asked, raising his head. 

“Yeah, fine. Don’t stop. Please.” 

Jaskier returned his attention to Geralt’s dick, caressing it with his tongue, wrapping his lips around it and taking it all the way to the back of his throat. Geralt was finding his rhythm, thrusting his hips when Jaskier stopped abruptly. Geralt growled in protest. Jaskier looked up at Geralt and grinned mischievously. “I want to ride you.” 

“Hmm.”

“I hope that was a yes.” Jaskier stretched himself over Geralt to reach his nightstand and grabbed lube and a condom. “Yes?”

“I…” Geralt pulled Jaskier down and kissed him. “Yes.” 

It took Jaskier just a few seconds to pull off his pants and boxers. He coated his fingers with lube and started working on himself, pressing slowly against his entrance. When he squeezed the lube again, a few drops landed on Geralt’s abdomen. Geralt rolled his index finger on the spilt liquid and gently moved Jaskier’s hand aside, taking its place. Jaskier’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, he moaned every time Geralt’s finger went inside him, exploring, opening him up. 

“Ok, I’m… ready,” Jaskier gasped, shuddering. He ripped open the foil packet and slid it on Geralt’s cock. He took a deep breath and lowered himself on it, gritting his teeth in anticipation. The feeling of fullness was almost overwhelming. Jaskier moaned loudly and Geralt held still. 

“You ok?” Geralt asked in a whisper. Jaskier nodded, biting his lip and throwing his head back. Geralt held onto him, holding his hands, supporting his weight. Jaskier started moving up and down, slowly at first, then quicker as he became used to the sensation. He thought he heard Geralt say something else but he could not reply; Geralt had a hand wrapped around his dick and it was all Jaskier could do not to scream for release. It didn’t take long for him to come loudly and collapse on top of Geralt.

The mumbled expletive a couple of minutes later let him know Geralt had climaxed too. Jaskier felt drowsy and sated, he stretched to kiss Geralt and then closed his eyes.

When Jaskier woke up again Geralt was not there. His heart sank for a moment but then he saw the shirt, Geralt’s shirt, neatly folded on top of his nightstand. He smiled to himself, thinking that Geralt had left wearing only his jacket, wishing he had seen that. He closed his eyes again and was drifting back to sleep when his phone buzzed. A message from Geralt: “See you tonight.” Jaskier debated getting out of bed but as soon as he put his phone down he fell asleep again.

The day went by slowly. Fortunately, Jaskier was in a good mood to work on his project. With worries about Geralt out of his mind, it was much easier to concentrate. He was nearly done by the time his phone buzzed again. “Outside.” Jaskier smiled and went to open the door.

“You could just knock, you know?”

“I thought I’d better not, in case your roommate was back.” He stepped inside. As soon as the door closed Jaskier put his arms around Geralt and kissed him.

Geralt pushed Jaskier away softly. “We still need to talk. I have to explain some things and then you can decide if you want to…”

“If I want to what?”

“If you still want to know me, be friends with me, be with me.”

“Bit late for that.” Jaskier chuckled.

“You may change your mind.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, why would I?”

“You must have heard things about me.”

“Nothing but rumors, from people who don’t even know you. I know you.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying you don’t want to hear what I have to say?”

“I’m saying it won’t make me change my mind.”

“Well, at the very least I owe you an apology.” Geralt took Jaskier’s hand and led him to the bed, they both sat down. “I’m sorry I was an asshole the other day, when you came to the lab. I found the note you left for Ciri and...”

“Note?” Jaskier interrupted him. “What note?”

“‘Who do you take me for? I didn’t fall for it.’” Geralt sighed. “I thought it was meant for me. I thought you were making fun of me. I wasn’t sure you liked me.”

“How could you not know that?” Jaskier rolled his eyes.

Geralt shrugged. “Yenn says I’m oblivious, an idiot actually. That’s why I went to the party, she practically told me to. She told me it was obvious that you were into me.”

“Well, duh.”

“And I don’t know, it just… made sense.”

“What made sense?”

“That you were not interested in me, why would you be?”

“Are you for real? Why wouldn’t I be?”

Geralt shrugged again. They sat in silence for a few minutes, holding hands.

“I do like you.” Jaskier looked down. He’d always been an extrovert, never afraid of saying what he thought, but this felt so different. Maybe he’d just never felt this way about anyone before. Why would Geralt feel so inadequate? Then some of the things he’d heard about Geralt came to mind. “You didn’t kill anyone did you?” Jaskier blurted.

Geralt chuckled. “No.”

“And you’re not sleeping with anyone else, are you? Or like, charging money for it.”

“What?”

“The first time I saw you, you were coming out of the room across the hall, clutching a wad of money.”

“That was a favor.”

“Oh?”

“Not that. Don’t be silly. Some jerk was harassing her, Yenn told her to call me and she did.”

“Did you fight the jerk?”

“I talked to him,” Geralt said. Jaskier looked at him incredulously. “And then yeah, I punched him when he wouldn’t listen. But just once. When you saw me I’d just come to tell her it was done and he wouldn’t bother her anymore, she gave me some money. I told her it was not necessary but I guess she thought I needed it, doesn’t hurt.”

“Do you do that a lot, these... favors?”

“By accident.”

“What? Yeah, no, please elaborate.”

Geralt sighed. “Some time ago, I met this girl. She was nice but she kept to herself. And then one day she showed up in class with a black eye. She told me her ex was stalking her, popular guy, well-liked, nobody wanted to intervene. And I just felt like I had to. After I found out he had a DUI warrant I knew what to do, I dragged his ass to the police station. He was in jail for a couple of months and then he dropped out and moved away.”

“Cool, you’re a bounty hunter.”

“Yeah. Anyway, around that time, my neighbor’s 16-year-old cat died. She didn’t have a lot of money. She asked for my help to bury the cat in her yard. When I was working on that, someone saw me covered in dirt carrying a shovel and they connected the dots. Guess they think I killed the bastard.” Geralt shrugged. “And then random people started asking me for favors. I helped the ones I could, but I refused to downright beat people up and I guess they didn’t like it when I said no. So yeah, I tried to keep myself away from everyone after that.”

“You were just helping everyone, fighting monsters.”

Geralt snorted. “Whatever. Like I said, I haven’t been too popular ever since, so that’s why I thought there was no way you’d really be into me.”

It was Jaskier’s turn to snort. “Well, we have established you’re oblivious. Why did you think I was so interested in you?”

“That first time you came to talk to me about your project I was sure you just wanted to hear details about ‘the murder’ or something like that. I just assumed you’d heard some ridiculous story and wanted me to go beat up someone. ”

“That’s a neat idea, but let’s save that for some other time.” Jaskier turned Geralt’s face towards him and kissed him. Geralt let Jaskier push him onto his back and dry-hump him. They were both panting when Geralt suddenly stood up, lifting Jaskier effortlessly.

“I got to go.”

“Damn, that’s rude.” Jaskier pouted.

“You can punish me tomorrow.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“You do that. Come to my place tomorrow, I don’t want to worry about interruptions.” Geralt eyed the empty bed on the other side of the room. He lowered Jaskier to the bed and kissed him softly. “Night.” 

Jaskier got back to work. He felt full of energy and anticipation. It could be that he had to submit his project the next day but most of it was definitely because of Geralt.

The next day, Jaskier was ready to present his  full project, a story told through a series of still images . He arrived early to class. He wasn’t nervous, not about his grade anyway, he just wondered if Geralt would like it. His classmates settled down and the professor switched off the lights.

The first photograph was the license plate on Geralt’s motorcycle W1CHR, which Jaskier had decided worked great as a title. A picture of Geralt’s house. Then Geralt’s face, serious, brooding, followed by a picture of a young woman side-eyeing the camera (one of Jaskier’s classmates, to whom Jaskier had given the cue “imagine I just kicked a puppy”). A dark corridor. Then two pictures of the snake rearing its head to lunge forward. A couple of people looking scared (Jaskier classmates also, told to “act as if you had just seen a monster”). Ciri with her arm over her eyes, fainting. Geralt handling the snake and bagging it. The people in the previous picture, clapping. And the final image was Geralt hugging Ciri. 

Jaskier was pretty satisfied with how that had turned out. It was a good story, simple and straightforward: not everything is as it seems, the scary guy is a hero. He felt he could have added more elements but he had used the maximum number of images, but maybe Geralt would like to appear on his next project. He was considering going back to his room to take a nap when he ran into Geralt outside the classroom.

“Hey!” Jaskier greeted him.

“That’s not how it happened,” Geralt muttered.

“Yeah, but they don’t have to know that.” Jaskier winked.

“And when did you get that picture of Ciri ‘fainting’?” Geralt drew air-quotes with his hands.

“Oh, that. We did some reshoots when we went to your place to look after Roach.” Jaskier took Geralt’s hand. “Speaking of your place, I think you said I could go there to punish you, so shall we?”

“Really, Jas. If people start calling me to deal with snakes…”

“Just tell them you’re busy dealing with your boyfriend.” Jaskier interrupted him and kissed his cheek.

“Looks like I will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this story.   
> These are weird times, stay safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this fic is this wonderful art  
> I hope I can do justice to it.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
